Laura Lupin
by ForgivenOrForgotten130
Summary: Tonks&Lupin adopt a daughter who becomes fast friends with the dream team. Soon, Ginny is added in there, and the five of them become Marauders.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This kinda sux, but what do I know? People might like it, so read it anyway. R&R!

Harry walked up to the House of Black, previous headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, and knocked on the door. He was much happier now that he knew Sirius was still alive. The veil in the department of mysteries was merely like a vanishing cabinet, and Sirius had turned up in Borgin and Burkes a few months earlier. Harry knocked on the door. "Who's there?" asked a gruff voice.

"Lupin? It's Harry. You and Sirius wanted me?" He heard the clicking of many locks unlocking, and the door swung open.

"Yes… and your mates are here as well. As a celebration of you three coming of age, we're going to initiate you as marauders and teach you some tricks and things. And now that Sirius's name is cleared and he's alive, he's a registered animagus."

"Hermione…a marauder?"

"Oh, yes. Padfoot and I have straightened her out quite well in my opinion. Ah, speak of the devil, here's Padfoot now!"

Harry laughed as a shaggy black dog came bounding down the stairs and nearly knocked him over. "Hullo, Sirius. I hear you've been registered now."

"Yes. Ministry wasn't too happy, but Dumbledore smoothed it all over for me," he said, standing up. "Hey, Remus," he added as if just noticing him. Then, in a taunting tone, "Where's your wife?"

"Ah, shut up about her. She's your cousin."

"Yes, but you married her."

"Are you talking about Tonks?" Harry asked.

"Someone say m'name? Oh, Harry, it's you. Nice to see you…I daresay he's already told you," she said, jerking her thumb at Sirius.

"Yeah," Harry said, suppressing a laugh, while Sirius roared with bark-like laughter. "So where're the others?"

"Upstairs in the study," said Sirius calming down a bit. "You'd better go up there. They're dying to see you."

"Alright." Harry climbed the stairs to the study. In the hall, there was a big blank spot where a shrieking picture of Mrs. Black used to hang. "So they finally managed to get it down," Harry mused.

"Yes," said an unfamiliar voice behind him. "It took them ages." Harry wheeled around. A girl about his age with blond hair, blue eyes, and freckles stood there.

"Who're you?"

"Well, obviously, _you're_ Harry Potter…Yeah, there's the scar; I see it. I'm Laura Lupin… adopted. I'm in your year. Hermione's in my dormitory, but we've never talked much… she's usually reading or some nonsense. But we're friends now," she assured him.

"Er… yeah, alright. Shall we go and join them then?"

"No, you go ahead. I'm going to find my mum and ask her if daddy and Sirius can make me a marauder too. See you." She waved and disapparated. Harry did the same and appeared with a loud CRACK in the study. Ron stood with his arms folded, next to Hermione, who was in a dusty old armchair--the only on in the room.

"Ah, mate. Took you long enough. Met Laura on the way?"

"Yeah…sort of a nutter if you ask me. So, you guys ready to become marauders? We'll have to add the R.O.R to the map and stuff… you know?"

"Yeah… I reckon it'll be fun. You know, I'm surprised Fred and George never asked to be marauders. They knew secret passages and tricks I doubt even Sirius or your dad knew about."

CRACK. There was Laura, next to Ron. "Mum says she wants you three downstairs."

"Laura…we don't have to call your mum Nymphadora or anything…we can go on calling her Tonks, right?" Ron asked

"Of course! She'd probably hex you if you tried to." Ron laughed, and soon they all were.

CRACK. CRACK. CRACK. Sirius, Remus, and Tonks were there too. The laughing stopped abruptly. "So…has the dream team grown to for?" asked Tonks. Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Laura looked at each other and burst out laughing again.

"Yeah…S'pose it has," said Harry, and the others agreed.

A/N: I know it's not much… but there you go, I thought that there should be a fourth person on the team, because there were four marauders originally, and what better way than to have Lupin and Tonks get married and adopt a daughter the same age as Harry, Ron, & Hermione…plus we needed another girl in there…right? R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter two by popular demand. Everyone was telling me to make this longer, so I'm adding this and two or three more chapters. R&R!

"**Laura?" asked Harry tentively. **

"**Listening…"**

"**What is your animagus form?"**

"**A cat. Why?"**

"**Well, mine is a stag."**

**Ron walked into the bedroom. "Hey Harry?"**

"**What Ron?"**

"**Is it a bad thing that my animagus form is a rat?" His ears turned red.**

"**I dunno."**

"**Boys, Remus and Sirius want to teach us some more, so we have to go down to the basement because Tonks doesn't want us to wreck the sitting room." Said Hermione, after apparating into the bedroom.**

"**Okay, Mione…hey, have you seen Ginny lately?" asked Ron.**

"**No," she replied. "But Tonks was looking for her to help in the kitchen. You can look for her there on our way down."**

"**Okay." The four of them made their way down the hall, not caring to be quiet. Once they reached the kitchen, they saw Ginny helping Tonks.**

"**Gin, want to be a marauder?"**

"**Sure!" she said brightly. "But I can't use magic out of school."**

"**So, we can the Ministry will know that we're doing magic, but they won't know it's you…"**

"**Okay! See you later Tonks."**

**After Ginny's marauder initiation and training and their lesson on nifty tricks and spells, the five new marauders went to bed. Ginny laughed along with the others at the result of five hexes hitting the same object, particularly an object made of glass, at the same time. **

"**So, now what?" Laura asked. "The dream team is five?"**

"**Yeah," said Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione together and they all started to laugh.**

A/N: Yeah… not a great as the last chapter, but I was in a rush and doing a report at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey, last chapter… I didn't like this one much and it's not much fun to write, so I'm ending it here… sorry.

The five waved goodbye as the got on the train for their last (exception in Ginny's case) year of Hogwarts. Lupin, Tonks, Sirius, Molly, and Arthur stood on the platform while the train left. The Grangers waited patiently outside the barrier for the witches and wizards to come back; they were all going to have some coffee at the local café before going their separate ways.

While Ron and Hermione went off to the Prefects' compartment, Harry, Ginny, and Laura went to find the compartment Neville and Luna were in. When they got there, they introduced Laura to them, and sat for a while until Ron and Hermione came back in. They gave them some of the pumpkin pasties they'd bought, and talked for a while.

By the time Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had come in, the five marauders had managed to teach a fair amount of interesting hexes to Luna and some of them to Neville. Once they were through with the Slytherins, they resembled blast-ended skrewts and/or sluggish mounds of soot.

They stowed them in a spare compartment, and went to change into robes.

When they got there, Ron and Hermione bustled off to help Hagrid with the first years, and the other five went up and divided into two carriages to go up to the school.

A/N: Well, that's it, sorry about the stupid ending, but I was getting bored with this one, and I have other fics to write… so R&R still and read some of my other fics.


End file.
